


没有名字的破车

by xiaoxiaoxiao129



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaoxiao129/pseuds/xiaoxiaoxiao129
Summary: 小妈注意！妄图睡前撸完结果失败了的破车。
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	没有名字的破车

听说，周家少爷回来了。  
听说，周家少爷是半夜三更回来的。那难得开启的周家大宅的正门无比顺滑地在暗夜中敞开，没发出一点动静，迅速地吞没了周家少爷和他的行李。  
而听说之所以是听说，是因为除了周家大宅里的人，没人亲眼见着那外出归来的周少爷。  
周家子嗣单薄，周少爷的父亲周老爷前前后后娶了六位夫人，除了大太太生下了周少爷外，另外五个竟是连肚子都没见着大就纷纷与周家的下人跑了个干净。周老爷很不信邪，却又十分迷信，在六太太与花匠私奔之后，他很是神秘地出了趟远门，说是要去寻找破解之法，然后，他接回了他的第七位太太。  
周少爷这次回来，就是为了这桩婚事。  
这七太太听说是自小养在庙里的。周老爷去庙里烧香拜佛，又求神问卦，算卦的老和尚算出他周家的子嗣大事全系在这庙里的一个俗家弟子身上，但却算不出吉凶。周老爷也不管这算卦本是道士的生意，老和尚跨行营业到底专不专业，只去看了那俗家弟子一眼，便拐了人回来当七太太。  
周老爷果然还是着了那不专业的老和尚的道，七太太进门当天，他被两粒枣核卡得一口气没上来，直接就去了。  
七太太嫁衣换孝衣喜堂变灵堂，周家红事并白事喜酒混丧宴，周少爷刚多了个妈就死了个爹。  
周少爷跪在周老爷的灵柩前，周老爷只得他这么一个儿子，来吊唁的人源源不断，他就像是被钉死在了孝子的位置上一样，他那便宜妈穿着跟他一样制式的衣裳，站在门前迎来送往，一点也没有一个寡妇的自觉。  
周少爷收回视线，周老爷可能是被和尚忽悠瘸了，竟然娶回来一个男的，真不知道他求的是开枝散叶还是断子绝孙。  
周老爷下葬后，周少爷与他那便宜妈终于是得到了独处的机会，两人站在周老爷的卧房前面面相觑，最终还是周少爷开了口：“你有什么打算？”  
七太太跟着那忽悠人的和尚长大，却也被养成了一个娇娇嫩嫩的俏模样，他身无长技，平素里最擅长的可能就是拆家。和尚嘱咐他要跟紧周家话事的人，之前他跟着周老爷，现在周老爷死了，他自然就得跟着周少爷。  
他眉眼弯弯，冲周少爷露出一个暧昧不清的笑：“我就想跟着你。”  
周老爷没办成的喜事，周少爷替他办了。  
他那娇俏的小妈妈被他压在身下，看着乖巧的很，周少爷让他张嘴，他便张了，露出雪白的牙齿和无遮无挡的舌头，周少爷尝了尝，许是他糖芋苗吃多了，唇齿之间竟还带了点桂花的香甜。周少爷尝了又尝，那舌头越咂越甜，竟让人有点舍不得松口。  
七太太看着瘦弱，衣裳一解开才让人知道自己是犯了天大的误会，也不知道他在庙里是怎么养出的一身好皮肉，摸起来柔滑绵软。周少爷只把头往他胸前拱，两手推着他的乳肉，硬生生在他身上造出一道沟壑。周少爷爱好音乐，平素里总是拨弄琴弦的手算不上细腻，指上的薄茧在那白嫩的胸膛上划出几道红印子，他又用嘴去嘬，将那几道红色嘬成一片，他像是怕七太太着凉，手掌一直扣着他的乳尖，护着他的前心，直到掌心蹭过逐渐变硬的凸起，才像是好奇似的掀开手掌瞧了一眼。被掌心的热度烘得暖暖的乳首泛出淡淡的粉，周少爷随手一捻，七太太便发出几声受惊般的呼叫，那声音柔柔细细的，带着几分难捱和期待，周少爷心领神会，唇舌包裹住那最鲜红的一处。  
七太太的声音开始变得婉转，他伸出手去推周少爷的头，周少爷只当不知道他的意思，吮得更卖力，衔着那红果用舌尖顶弄，七太太不再推拒，他小口吸着气，又把气混着呻吟往外倒，他的手顺着周少爷的后脑勺向下滑，像是在抚慰着他这没养育过的孩子。周少爷的手也随着他的抚弄向下溜，扫过他抬头的欲望和圆滑的臀部，蹭着他大腿内侧的软肉向下钩起了他的膝盖。  
“乖乖，”周少爷哄道，“别夹着，松开些。”  
七太太松了力气，任由周少爷分开他的双腿，随着周少爷跪起的动作抬高下身，把自己架在了周少爷身前。  
周少爷只盯着那处瞧，一时没了动作。  
七太太伸出手，搭上了周少爷的手背。  
周少爷吸了口气，他探出身子伸长了手臂从枕头旁边翻出来一个小盒子。这是周老爷吩咐下人为他和七太太的洞房夜准备的，竟全都便宜了周少爷。周少爷没管那些乱七八糟的助兴玩意儿，掏出正当中那散发出淡淡香气的小盒子，随手抠了一块便揉上了七太太的穴口。  
七太太被他揉得化成了一滩水，屁股尖上都在冒汗，他与七太太紧贴着的皮肤都被那汗浇着融在了一起。七太太不知在庙里学了些什么规矩，也不忸怩也不反抗，只是坦诚又顺从，他一直小声叫着，全凭周少爷动作，白嫩的肌肤被情欲烹得透了粉。  
周少爷缓缓地揉着，又伸手去按七太太的乳肉，把那凸起顶得向内凹，七太太嗔怪地拿眼睛飞他，那眼神湿漉漉的，像哭过，又像是含了一汪泉水，周少爷被那汪泉水映照着，也露出了几分急迫的味道。他又揉了几下，确保那入口殷殷切切地张开了，便跪直了着，抬着那熟透了的屁股就把自己嵌了进去。  
七太太的声音拔尖了，尾音还带着颤，眼睛里也滑出来几颗眼泪，他的手慌乱地挥着，最后停在了周少爷搭着他膝弯的胳膊上。他脑子里茫茫然的，只觉得疼。  
“你进去了吗，你进去了吗？”他问，话里都打着抖。  
周少爷答道：“还没有呢，你摸摸。”  
七太太当真伸手去摸，他碰了碰周少爷卡在穴口外的柱身，只觉得自己的指尖都被烫化了，他忙道：“你等等，你等等。”  
他抽着鼻子，咬了咬嘴唇，狠下心来：“你来吧。”  
周少爷便朝里推了推。  
“不行，不行。”七太太喃喃道，“太大了，我吃不下。”  
周少爷哄着他，许了他一堆好吃的，从城隍庙的糖葫芦许到了集市上的桂花糕，他终于松了口：“你轻点。”  
周少爷应了声好，又是猛地一压，七太太小腿一弹，被周少爷夹住了，他顶了几下，觉着松动了些，就又往里进。七太太没再说不行，只是小声吸气，从鼻子里发出些哼哼唧唧的声音，他眼周都红了，但那如同染上去的艳色却让人更想让他疼。  
“乖乖，忍着着。”周少爷说着，把自己完全送了进去，他没再动，等着七太太自己适应。  
七太太缓过劲来，带着哭腔哼着：“我好了。”  
周少爷就动了起来，七太太的身体里缠绕着他，轻轻地推拒，轻轻地揉挤，穴口吞吐着他，让他舍不得抽身而去。周少爷没有经验，全凭着本能，却又想让七太太也得趣，只能加倍地卖力。  
七太太被他顶着，背脊在锦被上滑动，摩擦出了一点热意。这热意烫得他骨头发麻皮肉酸软，又把他抛上了风口浪尖。  
“九良，九良……”他含含混混地叫，老和尚教他认过字，周老爷的讣告是周少爷写的，孝子后边坠着的名字就是这个。  
“九良，九良，”他又叫起来，“我快了，我快了。”  
迷迷糊糊地，有人在哄他：“乖乖，去吧。”  
他呻吟着掉了下去，溅起的水花落在他自己的胸腹上，有人在舔他，舌头滑过他的皮肉，带起一阵战栗。  
周少爷退了出去，他从周少爷身上滑下来时甚至觉得有点冷，被另一个人的体温熨烫过部位受不了一丝丝凉。  
周少爷也落水了，水花与他的沾在一处。  
听说，周家少爷又走了。  
听说，周家少爷是半夜三更离开的。他回来的时候像是被鬼追着，离开的时候又像是做了贼。可那周老爷已经死了，整个周家大宅里的东西全数是他的，他拿了什么算得上是偷呢。  
而听说之所以是听说，是因为除了周家大宅里的人和周少爷马车里藏着的娇娇气气的七太太，没人亲眼看着他离开。  
周少爷装模作样地端着书，眼睛却老往七太太身上扫，七太太捧着一盘子桂花糕，吃得直掉渣，他拿盘子接着糕点渣，吃完了糕点又伸舌头去舔盘子里的碎渣。  
周少爷清清嗓子：“孟鹤堂，你的规矩呢？”  
七太太亲亲热热地偎过来，缠着他的胳膊撒娇：“规矩哪能比得上桂花糕好吃。”  
周少爷在心里痛骂自己心软好哄，又沉下脸来装作要教训人，冷不丁的唇上被人啄了一口。  
“别气别气，我喂你吃一口。”  
周少爷合上书，心里开始盘算着下一回该来上一个什么味道的吻。


End file.
